


Claim Me as Yours

by jedi_harkness



Series: The Doctor & The Sorcerer: A Strange Romance [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Johnny Storm Should Know Better, Light Dom/sub, MCU/Comic Fusion, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Possessive Stephen Strange, Romance, Smut, Stephine, The Cloak Ships It, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Johnny Storm's flirtation with Christine brings out Stephen's possessive side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on my first Stephine story! This is the second of the series but can also be read as a stand-alone. This story fuses elements of the Marvel movies and comics and isn't compliant to any canon. Doctor Strange, The Fantastic Four, The Avengers, and other related characters are the property of Marvel Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended, these stories are purely for fun!
> 
> Feel free to also follow me at Twitter and/or Tumblr. I'm known as jedikat71 at both sites.

The sizzle of sparks came to Stephen's ears as his magical shield successfully repelled another laser blast. _Why do people who have no business wielding mystic power always seek it?_ he thought ruefully as he felled one of the Doombots with a blast of his own. Stephen didn't usually join New York's other resident heroes in battle but once he got word that Doctor Doom was using what was once believed to be a mythical Latverian amulet which could either grant or enhance magical powers, he knew he had to join in the fray. Doom had wasted no time in launching a massive Doombot attack and all the available heroes were dealing with them all over the city. The X-Men were dealing with attack squads in Brooklyn and Harlem, the street heroes of Hell's Kitchen were valiantly battling the invaders on their turf, and Stephen was now fighting alongside The Avengers and Fantastic Four at ground zero, which was Manhattan. He hoped Christine was safely sheltered at Metro General, and knowing her she was likely doing her utmost to keep her patients calm in the midst of the crisis.

"Heads up, Doc!" Stephen heard Iron Man's voice coming through his comm unit, and he looked up just in time to see the armored Avenger swoop in and wipe out a Bot about to attack from the side.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Stephen said, dispatching of another Bot with a back-kick to it's center.

"Awesome move! And you're welcome," Stark replied before rocketing off to find more Bots to take care of.

Stephen was grateful that things between him and Tony Stark weren't too... awkward. The last time they'd had any sort of contact, Stark had made an urgent medical request of Stephen which he had refused. He wouldn't blame the billionaire if he still held a grudge, but apparently battle could make comrades of anyone.

"Johnny, look out!" he heard The Invisible Woman shout. Stephen caught a flash of light and quickly turned to see where it came from. Another Doombot had fired and hit The Human Torch in mid-air. The force was such that Johnny Storm was falling fast to the ground. "Can anyone copy? The Torch has been hit and I'm too far to catch him!" Susan Richards called through the comms.

"I've got him," Stephen said, running over to get closer to where Storm was sure to land. The younger man was unconscious and his flame had gone out. Stephen raised his hands, called on his power, and magically caught Storm just miles above his head. He then slowly floated the Torch to the ground safe and sound.

"Strange!" Stephen heard a voice call out accompanied by running footsteps. In the next moment Captain America was by his side. The super soldier's face was streaked with dirt and blood and his uniform was dirty and scorched with burn marks. "Good save," Rogers complimented as they both knelt down to have a closer look at Storm.

"Think he got the wind knocked out of him," Stephen said as he carefully examined the young hero who bore an amazing resemblance to Rogers. Neither man seemed to make a big deal out of it but they had to find this as intriguing as he did. Stephen thought it a fascinating mystery worth looking into.

Storm moaned and Rogers carefully cradled the back of his head. "Torch? Are you alright?" the Captain asked urgently.

"Y-yeah, think so. Damn, that hurt," Storm said.

"You gonna be good to go?" Rogers asked.

"Soon as I get my second wind," Storm said, looking over to Stephen. "You the one who caught me, Doc?"

Stephen nodded in reply.

"Thanks," Storm said with a little smile as he made to sit up straighter. "Ow!" he then hissed with a wince.

Stephen frowned. "Please hold still a moment," he told the younger man. He then took a breath and the glowing sigils appeared in front of his hands. "These won't harm you, don't worry," he assured Storm. Stephen kept his hands right above Storm's torso, running them up and down as he scanned. "I'm afraid you have two broken ribs," he said.

"What?? Damn, no wonder I can barely breathe," Storm said. Stephen had noticed that his breathing seemed strained.

Rogers sighed. "You're grounded, Torch. Deal with any Doombots on the ground and get civilians to safety," he firmly ordered.

Storm's eyes flashed. "You're gonna need air support Cap, and I can still fly," he insisted.

"We still have plenty with Iron Man, Falcon, and Vision," Rogers said.

"And I can fly if necessary," Stephen said. The Cloak fluttered as if testifying to that fact.

"Johnny, please. I can tell you're in pain. I don't want you over-exerting yourself and you can still do some good on the ground," Rogers said.

"I advise that you do as Captain Rogers says," Stephen put in.

Johnny huffed out a breath. "Fine, Dads," he grumbled. The two of them carefully helped the young man to his feet, and then the group caught a distant sight of Black Widow and Hawkeye fighting a sizable group of Doombots.

"Want to help me give them a hand?" Rogers asked Johnny with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah!" Johnny replied eagerly.

"I'll hold down the fort, here," Stephen offered with a little smile of his own.

"Stay safe, Doctor," Rogers offered before he and Johnny took off to aid Widow and Hawkeye. The Torch's gait was slower than the Captain's but determined, and Stephen hoped he wouldn't aggravate his ribs.

The sorcerer dived back into what seemed to be a never-ending battle. The Doombots were easily dispatched but kept coming and coming. Stephen caught chatter on the comms that Doom seemed to be materializing them at will. It was apparent that his strategy was to fight them to the point of exhaustion and it was imperative that they get the amulet away from him.

In time Stephen and some of the others had fought their way to Doom, who of course was right in the center of the chaos. The armored madman was firing powerful bolts at his foes, uncaring of any civilians that happened to be in the way. Of course that was likely another part of his strategy as it kept the heroes on the defensive and focused on saving innocent bystanders. His Doombots were literally popping out of thin air, rushing to attack and wreak havoc as soon as they formed.

Stephen was wielding spells right and left as he and his comrades held off the approaching horde of Bots. Doom soon caught sight of him and Stephen noticed an evil glimmer in the villain's eyes. "Ah, you must be the great Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. I've been looking forward to meeting you," he said malevolently.

Stephen scowled. "Is that the meaning of all this destruction?! You wanted a face-to-face?!" he retorted incredulously.

"The meaning of all this is that no one is better than Doom! This city, and then the world will bow to me," Doom boasted. His mask distorted his voice and made it sound downright monstrous. "And what better way to demonstrate my power than by defeating the world's so-called heroes, including the Master of the Mystic Arts?"

"You've clearly got a powerful mouth," Hawkeye sneered. He had drawn his bow and let loose an arrow, which Doom caught in his metal fist like it was a mere nuisance.

"Hah, you think one of your trinkets will defeat Doom?" Doom taunted.

"Like all monsters, you underestimate your opponents," Scarlet Witch retorted before firing a burst of energy right for Doom's face. The madman snarled and fired at the young woman who immediately shielded herself with a crimson energy field. He was so aggravated and distracted that he'd forgotten about the arrow in his hand, which exploded and disoriented Doom even more.

Stephen readied to attack but there were urgent orders through the comms to hold off. The reason for the order was quickly apparent as he noticed the amulet around Doom's neck moving and then seeming to fly off his neck as what appeared to be a growing man flipped over the villain's head from the front. Stephen guessed this had to be the Avenger known as Ant-Man, and the amulet was tightly grasped in his hand. Doom lunged after Ant-Man as he ran, and was then incapacitated by an EMP disc thrown by Black Widow.

"Now! While he's down!" Rogers ordered through the comms.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Richards!" Ant-Man offered as he headed for cover.

"You're welcome, Mr. Lang!" Invisible Woman replied. Apparently Lang had gotten to Doom undetected thanks to one of Susan Richards' invisible shields.

The attack against Doom came swiftly; Vision and Iron Man struck in tandem with force and repulsor beams, Scarlet Witch fired off one red bolt after another, and Stephen dealt a punishing blow with a powerful strike of his magical energy whip. Doom staggered and fell, and before he could recover Mr. Fantastic quickly trussed up the would-be conqueror with his elastic limbs and applied another EMP device for good measure. The Thing was quickly at their side and he and Richards got a snarling and ranting Doom to his feet. "This is for Johnny, Vic," Ben Grimm growled before punching Doom in the face and knocking him out cold. An instant later whatever Doombots remained standing crumpled to the ground.

Stephen could literally feel the collective relief as he and his comrades stood down. There was a moment of stillness as if everyone was trying to absorb that it was really over, and then reports of the rest of the Doombots collapsing trickled in from all over the city.

Rogers' voice came over the comm. "Doom and the amulet are secured. Anyone who's injured get medical attention immediately. Everyone else, assist the civilians and commence clean-up," he ordered.

"Clean-up, my favorite part," Stephen heard Iron Man say wryly.

"Agent Coulson and his team have the amulet, Captain America. Commencing clean-up," Lang said with a smile in his voice, and in the next instant Ant-Man literally grew into a giant. If Stephen hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it.

"Huh, if he'd done that sooner he could've just stomped Doom," Grimm grumbled. SHIELD agents had secured Doom with power-dampening cuffs and were taking him away.

"And caused a major international incident. Remember, Doom's the Monarch of Latveria," Richards pointed out.

"So he can attack us and we can't?" Grimm barked, his eyes flashing.

"I'm sure the UN will levy some sanctions against Latveria, Mr. Grimm. He'll be punished one way or another," Stephen said, his eye catching Lang picking up Doombot carcasses by the handful.

"And in the meantime we'll pick up his mess," Grimm muttered, but he set to work helping to clear the streets of Doombots and debris.

Rogers had joined the group in time for this part of the conversation and he shook his head. "I know something about being a janitor," he said ruefully as he flung a limp Doombot over his shoulder.

 _Not all glamour being a superhero,_ Stephen thought, weaving a spell to gather some fallen Doombots in a pile.

```````````````````````````````````````

The sky had darkened to dusk and Stephen was exhausted and dirty as he entered Metro-General. Many of the injured civilans along with numerous SHIELD agents and some of the superheroes had been brought here. He was sure Christine was busy seeing to patients and he was loath to distract her from her work, but he'd been worried for her safety and was anxious to see for himself that she was alright. He saw a few colorfully garbed people among the civilians anxiously awaiting word on injured friends and comrades, and in one corner a still-armored Tony Stark, sans helmet, was quietly speaking with a tearful dark-haired woman. Stark caught Strange's eye and then gently squeezed the woman's shoulder. She merely nodded.

"Strange," Stark said as he approached him. "You have friends or family here?" he asked in concern.

"I used to work here and I know one of the doctors. I'm sure she's busy seeing to the wounded," Stephen replied. He was sure Stark already knew that he used to be a surgeon at this hospital.

" 'She', eh?" Stark said twinkling, and Stephen bit back a sigh. The billionaire seemed to have noticed because he quickly sobered. "One of the student interns from Stark Industries was brought in. We're just waiting to get word," he explained.

Stephen got a feeling that there was something more to it but didn't press. "Thank you for what you did back there," he said.

"What?" Stark said distractedly before he remembered. "Oh, blasting the Bot. Yeah, it was no problem. All in a days work, blah, blah, blah. Besides, we dudes with awesome facial hair should stick together," he added with a little smile.

Stephen wasn't quite sure how to reply to that, and luckily they were interrupted by one of the nurses. "Mr. Stark? You can see him, now," she said.

"Thank you," Stark said in relief. "Sorry to chat and run, Doc. Be seeing you," he said as he went to rejoin the woman he'd been speaking with. Stephen caught him calling her by the name of May before they disappeared down the hall.

"Doctor Strange?" Stephen heard the nurse ask, and he blinked as he realized she hadn't left. He also realized she was someone he knew.

"Oh! Marla, right? Hello," Stephen greeted genially.

Marla nodded and smiled. "Yes. It's good to see you back. Are you here to see Doctor Palmer?" she offered.

Stephen blinked. How did Marla know about him and Christine? Had their pining for each other been apparent to everyone at the hospital? "Ahm, yes. But if she's busy..." he replied.

"She's just finishing up with Mr. Storm. If you'll follow me?" Marla said, beckoning for him to go with her down the hall.

They ran into Black Widow and Hawkeye who were heading the opposite way, and the two of them exchanged respectful nods with Stephen. "Nice save you did, Doc. The kid's going to be alright," Hawkeye offered in passing.

Stephen nodded his thanks before he and Marla stopped at what had to be Johnny Storm's room. He could already hear voices through the door, including that of Christine. Stephen's heart lightened in relief and he was grateful to know she was safe.

Stephen slipped into the room when Marla opened the door for him, and she nodded and smiled at him one last time before taking her leave.

"You're lucky the damage wasn't worse, Mr. Storm. But I'd like to keep you under observation for the next two days to make sure there are no complications," Christine told a laid-up Johnny Storm with her usual warm smile. The rest of the Fantastic Four along with Captain America were gathered around the bed.

Johnny flashed a predatory grin at Christine. "Keep me under observation, eh? Can't say I blame you, Beautiful. Rumor has it I'm so stunning that at least 99% of the female population can't tear their eyes away from me," he said.

"Oh, brother..." Ben Grimm muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, he'll be just fine," he added.

Stephen felt a sudden flash of anger at the Torch taking such liberties with Christine and was about to walk over to give that lothario a piece of his mind when Rogers caught sight of him.

"Doctor Strange," the super soldier greeted as he went over to join him.

"Captain," Stephen offered genially. Christine now noticed that he was in the room and gave him that little smile that was just for him. His irritation cooled as he smiled and nodded to her. He was already looking forward to taking her home and showing her just how happy he was that she was okay.

Steve Rogers got his attention once more. "I'm glad to see you, Doctor. I was wondering if I could speak with you?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Stephen replied.

"Is he a real doctor?" Johnny blurted out, and both men turned to regard him. "Because I've never heard of any doctors that can..." the younger man added before making wild gestures that mimicked the sorcerer's own. Stephen felt his irritation flare up again.

Christine, however, was very patient. "Yes, he's a real doctor. He used to work at this hospital, actually," she told Johnny, flashing another little smile at Stephen.

"Well, whaddaya know..." Johnny murmured before quirking a lopsided smile. "Well, at any rate I owe him my life. Nice catch back there, Doc. And thank you," he offered.

"You're welcome, Mr. Storm," Stephen told Johnny very politely. His eyes bore into the young man in warning, but Johnny either didn't notice or didn't care.

Steve cleared his throat. "Anyway, Doctor..." he said, and Stephen turned to regard him.

"Now you, Doctor Palmer. There's no argument that you're real," Stephen heard Johnny say flirtatiously, which made him call upon all the patience he could muster.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked Steve.

"I thought you might want to know that SHIELD will be holding the amulet for now. I'm aware you were wanting to take it someplace safe, but as it technically belongs to Latveria..." Steve said.

"It'll likely go back there after the UN decides what sanctions to take," Stephen said, unable to help taking a glance at Johnny Storm continuing to lavish his lascivious attentions on Christine.

"Victor will snarl but he'll accept them in the end. Whatever else he does, he cares about his people," Susan Richards said about Doom.

"Yeah, for an insane megalomaniac he's all heart," Grimm sneered.

Steve frowned as if in agreement with the Thing's sarcasm, but then he continued his conversation with Stephen. "Anyway, Doctor, I was also wondering if in your spare time you could work with Wanda... Scarlet Witch. Perhaps take her on as a student. I know technically her abilities aren't magical in nature, but I think she would benefit from learning from someone of your power and experience," Steve said.

"You know, you're the most gorgeous doctor I've met in a while. And with the best bedside manner," Johnny was practically purring to Christine, who barked out a most tolerant laugh.

Stephen took a calming breath and got enough of his bearings to answer Steve. "Ahm... yes, yes of course. I'd very much like to speak with Miss Maximoff and help her explore the nature and depth of her powers."

Steve nodded. "Good. She would like to speak with you as well. Would you mind coming to the Avengers compound sometime?" he asked.

"So how about it, Doc? Once I'm back to a hundred percent I'll call you? You could come over to the Baxter Building for Netflix and chill?" Johnny offered to Christine. Stephen caught the younger man's grin and it was downright shark-like.

"Aw, geez..." Stephen heard Grimm mumble.

"Uh... I'm usually pretty swamped here," Christine said with a pleasant smile.

Stephen responded to Steve before he could forget the thread of their conversation. "Um, sure. Perhaps sometime next week? I'll call to set up a time."

"That'll be fine," Steve replied. With their conversation ended the two of them refocused on the rest of the group. "So it's all good, Doctor Palmer?" he asked Christine politely.

"For now, but we'll keep him for for the next two days to make sure," Christine told him.

"I couldn't have asked for a lovelier warden," Johnny said twinkling.

"And you'll be sure to do as she says, yes, Mr. Storm?" Stephen offered ever-so-politely as he laid a friendly hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We wouldn't want you to suffer a set-back."

"Well, of..." Johnny began before he stiffened and stared to shiver. In moments his teeth were chattering. "Wh-what...?"

"Johnny? Are you okay?" Susan asked in concern, and Christine frowned with worry as she checked Johnny's monitors.

A second later Stephen took his hand off Johnny's shouder and instantly the young man's shivering ceased. "... the hell??" Johnny hissed.

"That's weird," Christine said as the readings went back to normal. She then placed a thermometer in Johnny's mouth and after a minute took it out again to read the result. "Temperature normal. For you, at least," she told him.

"Was there something weird in those Doombot beams?" Johnny asked, which made both Reed Richards and Steve frown in concern.

"I had one of them brought back to the Baxter Building for analysis..." Reed began.

"I'm sure it's fine," Susan said, shooting Reed a meaningful look.

Reed blinked before he slowly nodded. "Right, yeah... it could be delayed shock," he said.

"It's been known to happen," Stephen said.

"Which is why it's a good idea to keep you for observation," Christine put in before turning to Stephen. "Doctor Strange, could I take a moment of your time? I'd like to speak with you about another case."

"Of course, Doctor Palmer," Stephen said with a nod and a smile. He opened the door for her before following her out of the room.

As soon as they were gone Sue smacked Johnny on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelped as he rubbed at the sore spot.

"You idiot! You were hitting on Doctor Strange's girlfriend!" Sue hissed as Reed face-palmed and shook his head.

"What?? Her and... him???" Johnny asked disbelievingly.

Ben shook with laughter. "Hah, and he gave you a touch of the deep-freeze! All the chill and none of the Netflix!" he said.

"H-he did that?!" Johnny stammered. "Cap, shouldn't you talk to him? Make him pay a fine or something?" he asked.

Steve bit his lip so he wouldn't burst out in a fit of giggles. "Ahm... well, technically he's not an Avenger," he said.

Johnny gaped. "Are... are you kidding me?" he sputtered before falling back into his pillows with a moan. "Geez, how did you even know they were  
together?" he whined to his sister.

Sue gave him an ever-patient smile and patted his shoulder. "I'll tell you when you grow up, little brother," she replied.

```````````````````````````````````````

Christine checked both ends of the hall to make sure they were alone. "In here," she murmured to Stephen before she opened the door to the storage closet and they ducked inside. The room was lined with shelves full of various supplies and was quite spacious.

Christine turned to Stephen with a bemused smile after she locked the door behind them. "And what was that about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What was what about?" Stephen asked very innocently.

"Potentially endangering the health of a recovering patient," Christine countered with a smirk.

Stephen barked out a chuckle. "Oh, you can't mean I... you heard what Doctor Richards said, it was likely delayed shock," he replied.

"Mmm, hmm... Shock normally lasts longer than that. You know that as well as I do," Christine said, not buying his act for a second.

Stephen cocked his head, one corner of his mouth kicked up in a shit-eating smile. "Are you implying I cast a spell over Mr. Storm, Doctor?"

"I'm not implying, Doctor. I'm downright accusing you of putting a cold spell whammy on The Human Torch because you were feeling jealous," Christine said matter-of-factly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hah! Me? Jealous of that... mass of muscles with whiter-than-white teeth and that boy-band haircut?" Stephen sneered.

Christine bit her lip to stifle a giggle. She didn't know if Stephen was truly denying his actions or bantering, but either way she found it hilarious. "Do you really think I would find that kind of guy attractive?" she retorted.

Stephen grinned. "Oh... I give you so much more credit than that," he said, boldly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. The ends of the Cloak wrapped themselves around her as well, which made her snort with laughter. "Enlighten me though, Doctor. What kind of man do you find attractive?" he offered huskily.

Christine rolled her eyes in amusement. "Tall, dark, handsome, smart, totally full of himself..."

"You have an interesting type..." Stephen purred before claiming her sweet lips. The kiss began soft and slow but quickly became more heated, their tongues caressing and sliding together. Christine let out a soft moan as Stephen felt her delicate fingers run through his hair.

When they finally came up for air Christine slapped her palms against Stephen's chest. "You could have killed him, you know," she scolded him.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Only if I had held the spell for longer. Do you really think me that petty?" he replied.

"I think your ego couldn't stand seeing another guy sniffing around your territory," Christine responded with a smirk.

It was meant as a teasing barb, but Stephen realized she had hit close to the mark. On the surface he was irked at Storm for disrespecting Christine, but she knew the real truth of it. He was quiet for what seemed like the longest of moments as his eyes bore into his lover's, and her smirk began to fall as if in worry that she had crossed the line.

"Off," he told the Cloak firmly, flicking it off his neck for good measure. The cape stilled in mid-air, hesitating a moment before floating off to settle in a corner of the room.

"Stephen..." Christine began to say, but was quieted by his large hands firmly framing her face.

"You're right, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand to watch that... that shallow-minded pretty boy flirt with you when you... you belong to me," Stephen growled.

Christine felt an unexpected heat start to pool in her stomach. "I-I do?" she barely whispered.

"You're mine, Christine. And mine alone," Stephen replied, his voice husky with his own arousal. Once more he pulled her flush to him and kissed her hard, hungry, and fierce.

Christine whimpered into his mouth, surprised by this show of possessiveness as well as how much it was turning her on. She kissed him back greedily as her fingers dug into his arms. The two of them were like twin flames doused by gasoline as their tongues and teeth clashed.

Stephen roughly pulled at her bottom lip before attacking her neck, his hand sliding to her ass to give it a squeeze. He ground against her with a groan and began to push her over to a bare space in the wall, still kissing and nibbling at her throat. With Christine's back now against the wall he hitched up the hem of her tunic and she quickly raised her arms so he could get it up and off. He then pushed up her sports bra just enough to bare her breasts, eagerly licking and sucking one nipple as he fondled and kneaded the opposite breast with his hand.

Christine keened softly, arching against Stephen as her fingers carded through his hair. All her synapses seemed to fire at his touch and she could feel herself ache to have him inside her. His lips were now wrapped around her other nipple with his hand on the breast he'd mouthed before. The heat of his arousal was so intense it took her breath away. Her fingers dug into his clothing as she desperately rolled her hips against him. A moment later he looked back up at her and cupped her face once again. His green eyes were darkened with lust and Christine thought she would drown in them.

In an instant Stephen spun Christine around to face the wall, which made her gasp. Her hands went flat against the wall and her pulse quickened as he roughly fondled her breasts from behind. She moaned as his fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples and his hardness ground against her ass. His mouth dragged along the side of her neck, trailing fiery kisses and hard nips. Suddenly her scrub bottoms and panties were pushed down her legs, her knees going weak as her body grew hotter with anticipation and need. More gasps and moans escaped her lips as his long fingers dipped into her slick folds to teasingly slide and caress.

"So wet for me..." Stephen growled, his teeth catching her earlobe and letting go in a slow drag. "Only for me," he whispered hotly as one finger brushed over her sensitive nub.

"Ahh... y-yes..." Christine panted softly as she moved against his hand for more. His strokes were achingly slow, steadily building the fire inside and driving her wild with desire. His teasing seem to last forever, taking her right to the edge and back again. She thought she was going to explode and she keened, "S-Stephen, Stephen... please..."

Stephen withdrew his fingers and Christine whimpered at the loss. He then gripped her tight as he pulled her flush to him. "Are you mine, young lady? All mine?" he murmured hoarsely in her ear.

"Y-yes, Stephen... yours... all yours," Christine moaned, still urgently rubbing against him.

Stephen locked his mouth around the pulse point on her neck and sucked on it hard enough to bruise. He then gave the spot a heated lick before hastily unfastening his trousers and pushing them and his underwear down to his knees. He ground his naked arousal against her ass, eliciting a moan from her that further stoked his need. Gripping her hips, he slid into her hard and fast with a loud groan. Christine's keening was such that Stephen had a spike of worry that he'd hurt her, but one of her hands was firmly on his, further encouraging him. Stephen growled and scraped his teeth over the juncture between her neck and shouder before slamming into her with a hard thrust. Christine groaned with both her hands back on the wall, rocking her hips against him for more, and Stephen complied by driving into her again and again.

Christine felt dizzy at being taken like this, at seeing and feeling this more primal and possessive side of her lover. Working at the ER she often saw the darker side of such behavior but she trusted Stephen and knew he would never hurt her in anger. He wasn't hurting her now but his thrusts were deep, intense, and even rough enough to make her moan and whimper. He filled her completely and her nerves sparked with every glide of his strokes. His fingers dug into her skin and she was sure there would be bruises later, his mark upon her. It surprised her how much this was turning her on, how he was claiming her this way. She never felt so desired before and and it was thrilling. "Oh, oh, God... Stephen..." she panted.

"Nngha..." Stephen grunted with another pounding thrust, the friction of their bodies pulling him ever closer to the edge. He lavished her neck and shoulder with nippy kisses while one hand fondled her breasts once more. Christine keened again and he answered with another deep stroke. He wasn't normally this brutish, but seeing Johnny Storm so blatantly trying to add her notch to his bedpost brought out such unexpected emotions. Even though their relationship wasn't widely known about he felt this need to assert that Christine was his. He'd almost lost her once and he was determined not to do so again. In this moment he wanted nothing but to keep her and never let go. "Want you so much, Christine... Want you always... ahhh!" he gritted out as he slammed into her again. "G-getting close..." he growled.

"Me.. me, too..." Christine moaned as she felt the liquid heat spread throughout. "N-need to come..."

Stephen reached around to slip his hand between her legs and stroke her. "Come for me," he whispered heatedly, angling his thrusts so he could hit the right spot.

That urgent whisper was all Christine needed and she cried out as the orgasm washed over her. She shuddered and came so hard that her muscles squeezed around him. Stephen kept driving into her with one hand tight on her hip and the other caressing her, and then he let out a low groan as his own climax spilled forth long and hard. They shuddered together through their final throes and then he clung to her as they caught their breath and their bodies cooled. Stephen soothingly caressed Christine's stomach, brushing tender kisses over the blossoming love bites on her skin before gently slipping out. They then began to quietly redress, Stephen quickly cleaning himself with a spell before pulling his trousers and underwear back up.

"Christine?" Stephen asked softly as she was about to pull her scrub bottoms back up. "I can..." he cleared his throat with a blush before waving a hand.

Christine gasped as she felt a warmth and a tingle between her legs, realizing she'd been refreshed. "Oh! Um... thanks," she said with a shy smile.

Stephen nodded, and as soon as Christine was fully redressed he approached her. "I can also..." he offered, indicating her love bites.

Christine smiled and giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it. I like the idea that they'll at least think we made out like teenagers," she replied.

Stephen chuckled. "At least let me fix your hair," he offered, and with another wave of his hand her hair was as neat and tidy as it was before. Afterwards he sobered a little, biting his lip. "I-I'm..." he began.

Christine silenced him with her fingers on his lips. "Don't even," she said before kissing him tenderly. "That was so hot. I liked it. I like that you claim me as yours," she added softly.

"You're not my possession, Christine," Stephen murmured.

"No, but I like the idea that I'm yours. And I like the idea of being reminded of it now and then," Christine assured him twinkling. "Just as I like the idea that you're mine," she purred before kissing him again.

Stephen melted into the kiss, gently cupping her face in his hands. "I am yours, Darling. For as long as you'll have me," he told her smiling when they parted.

Suddenly they felt the soft brush of fabric as the Cloak wrapped around them both, seemingly happy to see it's two favorite people being all smiles again. The couple couldn't help chuckling.

"Yes, yes, we're alright," Stephen said indulgently with a fond roll of his eyes.

"We're just fine," Christine said sweetly as she gently petted the red fabric. "Go back to your boss, okay? I need to get back to my rounds," she added.

The Cloak sagged a little as if sighing, but obediently fastened itself back around Stephen's neck.

Stephen escorted Christine to the door and they paused as he touched her cheek. "See you at yours or mine later?" he asked her smiling.

"How about I come to yours when I get off work?" Christine offered with a smile in return.

Stephen nodded. "Alright, and I'll order take-out. Indian, Chinese, or Italian?" he replied.

"Surprise me," Christine said.

"And after dinner, Netflix and... chill?" Stephen asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Christine groaned. "Oh, you didn't..." she said. A moment later they both dissolved into laughter. "Wait..." she added as she caught her breath. "Your place has Netflix?"

Stephen smirked. "I might be living a simpler life, Christine, but I haven't become a savage," he retorted.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed that a few minutes ago," Christine teased him with a smirk of her own.

Stephen growled playfully as he pulled Christine close and the Cloak as well as his arms wrapped around her tight. "You'll pay for that later," he murmured huskily.

"I'm counting on it," Christine murmured twinkling before they came together for one more kiss.


End file.
